


Flying

by DorsetGirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorsetGirl/pseuds/DorsetGirl
Summary: Early days at Hogwarts.





	Flying

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a now-deleted comm called https://yay-potterkids.livejournal.com/.
> 
> Originally posted to my LiveJournal 23rd March 2009.

~ ~ ~

Harry watched the older boys intensely, concentrating on working out how they were controlling their brooms. He had been relieved to find he wasn’t the only student who’d never seen a broom before, but he was still nervous of showing himself up in front of the students he still thought of as “real” wizards.

He turned away, vowing that when it was his turn to learn, he would wait until everyone else was airborne. He would take off quietly, hovering low, until he was sure he had everything under control.

He didn’t want _anyone_ to see his very first flight.

~ ~ ~


End file.
